Heather Mason
:Este artículo es acerca del papel de Heather en Silent Hill 3. Para su papel en la película, véase Heather Mason (película). Para su reimaginación, véase Cheryl Mason (Shattered Memories). Heather Mason, también conocida como Cheryl Mason después de los eventos del juego, es la protagonista de Silent Hill 3. Ella es el primer personaje principal femenino en la saga de Silent Hill. Heather es la reencarnación de Cheryl Mason y Alessa Gillespie. Antecedentes [[Archivo:1201032259 f.jpg|thumb|left|Heather y su padre adoptivo, Harry, en el final Bueno de Silent Hill.]] El nombre real de Heather es Cheryl, la hija adoptiva del escritor Harry Mason, quien sobrevivió a los acontecimientos del primer Silent Hill. Cuando Harry escapó de Silent Hill, Alessa, la Incubator, volvió en una aparición y le dio un nuevo bebé, el cual era tanto Cheryl como Alessa, fusionadas en un mismo cuerpo nuevamente. Harry dejó Silent Hill con la bebé y se mudaron a Portland; sin embargo, fueron atacados por un miembro del Culto de samael, un culto pagano, y allí Harry lo mató en defensa propia. En un intento por quitarse de encima al culto - en caso de que vinieran a buscarlo a él y a la niña - le cambió el nombre a Heather, le tiñó el cabello de rubio y se mudaron a otra ciudad. Harry finalmente se alojó en los Apartamentos Daisy Villa con Heather. En uno de los cumpleaños de Heather, Harry le dio un colgante con una joya roja dentro y le dijo que lo cuidase bien y que nunca se lo quitase a menos que fuera necesario. La razón de esto, es que la joya roja es un extracto de Aglaofotis cristalizado que puede expulsar a los demonios, y si Heather daría a luz, ella podría sobrevivir al tragar el Aglaofotis y así expulsar al Dios. Personalidad Fuentes oficiales describen a Heather como una "adolescente normal y despreocupada amante de las compras." Cuando se trata de sus rasgos de personalidad en el juego en sí, un rasgo muy evidente de Heather es que ella es muy temperamental y pierde los estribos con facilidad con las cosas que le frustran, los cuales son considerados los rasgos normales de un adolescente. Heather también puede ser muy sarcástica y humorística (por ejemplo, su "broma" a Douglas en el final Normal). Debido a su racha sarcástica, ella se adapta muy bien a los espectáculos inquietantes que encuentra en su camino. Ella incluso afirma en el juego que esta pesadilla la ha insensibilizado. Su valentía y reacción a varias de las criaturas y horrores que encuentra más adelante en el juego, forjados por la decisión que toma en un momento dado, apuntan a un temperamento bastante impetuoso en comparación con los otros protagonistas de la [[Silent Hill (saga)|saga de Silent Hill]]. Heather demuestra tener un gran amor por su padre, debido a que él la crió como si fuera su propia hija. No es de sorprender que defiende a Harry cuando Vincent Smith lo critica. Cuando Harry muere, ella se muestra completamente angustiada y empieza a ver a Douglas Cartland como un sustituto de su padre, ya que siente que él es al único en que puede confiar, en contraste con Vincent y Claudia Wolf. Ellos desarrollan un vínculo de padre e hija por sus pérdidas (el padre de Heather y el hijo de Douglas, como él mismo confiesa más adelante). Douglas llega incluso a compararla con su hijo muerto, a lo cual Heather (visiblemente motivada) responde "Bueno, tal vez si me hubieras comparado con tu hija...". Su vínculo crece en su camino a Silent Hill y más adelante después de que ella encuentra a Douglas lesionado en el Parque de atracciones de Lakeside. Heather comienza el juego con una navaja como su arma inicial, que cuando se la examina, Heather comenta que le "gusta llevarla por alguna razón". Ella además es propietaria de una pistola aturdidora, la cual fue un regalo del "angustias" de su padre. En el metro, un artículo acerca de lo paranormal puede leerse en el suelo. Cuando Heather lo inspecciona, afirma que a ella antes le encantaba leer este tipo de artículos, así como también los que contenían historias "fantasmales" por diversión, lo que implica una fascinación con lo paranormal. Ella también parece vagamente interesada en la literatura - dado que hace referencia a William Shakespeare y Edgar Allan Poe, y hasta cita a Macbeth. En un momento en el juego, Heather se niega a recoger un paquete de cigarrillos, diciendo que ella "ya lo dejó", lo que implica que ella solía fumar pero ya no. Al comienzo del juego, si el jugador analiza el espejo en el baño del centro comercial, Heather menciona que no le gustan los espejos dado que ella siente que su reflejo es una especie de falsa imagen. La leve eisoptrofobia (miedo a los espejos) de Heather es enfatizada por el hecho de que el espejo en su dormitorio está tapado y que no tiene un espejo en su cuarto de baño en casa. La infame escena del juego en el trastero con el gran espejo del Hospital Brookhaven simboliza el miedo de Heather volviéndose real. Es razonable creer que su eisoptrofobia es debido a su comprensión subconsciente de quien es realmente, a pesar de que lleva mucho tiempo en el juego para que ella comience recordando su pasado como Alessa (muchos de los que sufren de eisoptrofobia afirman que tienen temor a espejos ya que son un "portal para mirar en el alma".) Mientras el juego progresa, se da a entender que los rasgos de personalidad originales de Alessa y sus recuerdos emergen en Heather. ''Silent Hill 3'' Heather es confundida por el hecho de que Douglas sabe su nombre.|thumb|230px Un día, mientras realiza un encargo para su padre adoptivo en el Central Square Shopping Center, Heather accidentalmente se queda dormida y sueña que está en Silent Hill. Ella se encuentra a sí misma vagando a través de una versión de pesadilla del Parque de Atracciones de Lakeside. Mientras camina por las vías ella es atropellada por un carrito de la montaña rusa. Cuando se despierta de su pesadilla, ella sale del restaurante de hamburguesas y llama a su padre, para hacerle saber que ya va camino a casa. Sin embargo, cuando Heather está a punto de dejar el centro comercial, un hombre llamado Douglas Cartland intenta hablarle acerca de su "nacimiento". Heather, quien piensa que Douglas es un acosador, se aleja de él y sale del centro comercial a través de una ventana del baño de damas para evadirle. Sin embargo, el callejón junto a la ventana se encuentra bloqueado y se ve obligada a entrar en el centro comercial de nuevo a través del área de empleados. Heather se encuentra con un Closer y se las arregla para matarlo con una pistola, quedándose aturdida por esto, ya que sabe que los monstruos no existen. thumb|left|230px|Heather se cuestiona acerca de si está soñando. Mientras Heather vaga por el centro comercial infestado de monstruos, se encuentra con una mujer descalza vestida toda de negro, con una larga cabellera rubia, quien se revela a sí misma como Claudia Wolf. Claudia le cuenta acerca de un Paraíso creado por Dios y el "yo verdadero" de Heather. Heather queda confundida y cae a causa de una fuerte jaqueca, como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo de hace mucho tiempo. Mientras desciende en un ascensor, Heather pronto se ve sumergida en la versión del Otro Mundo del centro comercial. Ella trata de convencerse a sí misma de que todo es tan sólo un sueño. Después de derrotar al Split Worm en el núcleo del centro comercial, todo cambia de nuevo a la normalidad. Heather decide usar el metro para llegar a casa, pero mientras camina por el centro comercial, se encuentra nuevamente con Douglas. Heather acusa a Douglas de estar del lado de Claudia, pero él le dice que él fue contratado sólo para encontrarla y que no tiene ni idea de lo que está sucediendo. Heather le cree, y recuerda vagamente que había olvidado algo importante. Ella se quita de encima una extraña sensación y le dice a Douglas que se dirige a casa. Tras explorar un metro, un pasaje subterráneo, un alcantarillado, y una obra de construcción, Heather encuentra un camino al Centro Hilltop. Al inspeccionar una bañera, Heather repententinamente entra en el mundo de pesadilla una vez más y se desmaya. Justo antes de despertar, Heather oye la voz de su padre en su mente. Después de la transición Heather, frustrada, patea la bañera y grita: "¡¿Claudia hizo esto también?!". Heather pronto se encuentra con un hombre llamado Vincent Smith, quien también es miembro del mismo culto que Claudia, pero quien tiene diferentes puntos de vista acerca del camino que el culto debe tomar. Vincent confirma que Heather tiene un pasado olvidado y llama a su padre "un tipo escurridizo", a lo que Heather le grita: "¡No hables de mi padre de esa manera!". Antes de irse, Heather expresa su incredulidad a Vincent acerca de no estar del lado de Claudia. thumb|Heather llorando en el regazo de su padre.|230px Heather finalmente encuentra una forma de salir del Centro Hilltop y al entrar a su apartamento, descubre que su padre ha sido brutalmente asesinado, con su cuerpo sin vida desplomado en un sofá. Heather, conmocionada y sin palabras, se apoya en el regazo de su padre y comienza a llorar. Una vez que se recupera del shock, Heather sigue un rastro de sangre hacia la azotea de su apartamento, donde Claudia le está esperando. Heather exige una respuesta de Claudia de por qué lo mató, y Claudia le responde que fue por venganza de algo ocurrido hace diecisiete años y para llenar al corazón de Heather de odio. Claudia deja a Heather encerrada en la azotea del apartamento y luego de una batalla contra un jefe, Heather regresa a su apartamento donde Douglas le está esperando. A pesar de las disculpas de Douglas, Heather le grita con furia y le culpa de todo lo que le ha sucedido a ella. Una vez que Heather se calma, Douglas le ayuda a mover el cuerpo de Harry hasta su habitación, cubriéndole con una sábana blanca y lirios. Heather decide encontrar a Claudia y matarla en venganza, a pesar de que Douglas no está de acuerdo. Douglas le ofrece llevarla hasta Silent Hill ya que él es también en parte responsable de su pérdida, y ella finalmente se pone de acuerdo con él. Heather suspira profundamente, y da su último homenaje a su padre antes de partir. thumb|left|230px|Heather recordando a Harry. Douglas le da a Heather un mapa de Silent Hill y un cuaderno que su padre poseía. Después de leer el cuaderno, Heather se entera de que su padre lo escribió para contarle la verdad acerca de lo ocurrido diecisiete años atrás. Durante el viaje en coche a Silent Hill, Heather permanece callada en el asiento del pasajero, mientras que Douglas intenta entablar conversación con ella. Heather, con el cuaderno en su regazo, le cuenta a Douglas la historia de Alessa Gillespie, del intento fallido de Dahlia Gillespie de dar a luz a Dios usando a su propia hija, y de su propio nacimiento. Heather se toma un momento para decirle a su padre que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle lo feliz que le hizo. En Silent Hill, en Jack's Inn, Douglas le dice a Heather que se reúna con él una vez haya terminado de explorar el Hospital Brookhaven. Buscando por el hospital, Heather es telefoneada por Leonard Wolf, el padre de Claudia, resentido de su propia hija y dispuesto a ayudar a Heather a detenerla. Sin embargo, tras el encuentro entre ambos, Leonard se vuelve hostil hacia Heather cuando se da cuenta de que no es miembro de La Orden. Heather mata a Leonard y toma el Sello de Metatron. Al regresar a Jack's Inn, ella se encuentra con Vincent nuevamente, quien le dice para ir a buscar a Douglas en el Parque de Atracciones de Lakeside. A medida que lo explora, Heather revive su pesadilla inicial, a diferencia de que esta vez salta de las vías antes de ser atropellada. A continuación, se encuentra con Douglas, herido por un enfrentamiento con Claudia. Después de tener una charla con él, Heather le dice que la espere en la posición en la que está mientras va en busca de Claudia. thumb|230px|Heather expresa su enojo hacia Claudia. En el carrusel del Parque de Atracciones, Heather se enfrenta a la Memory of Alessa, quien la ataca con varias armas diferentes en un intento por detener el nacimiento de Dios. Heather la derrota y la misma se desvanece, permitiéndole a Heather poder continuar hasta la capilla. En la capilla, Heather se encuentra a Claudia y a Vincent una vez más. Vincent le insiste en que mate a Claudia, pero Claudia lo apuñala dos veces, causándole la muerte, y le dice a Heather que el Sello de Metatron no impedirá el nacimiento de Dios. Heather ingiere el Aglaofotis que estaba dentro de su colgante, el cual inmediatamente hace que vomite el feto de Dios; sin embargo, Claudia ingiere el feto y da a luz, lo que provoca su muerte. Heather entonces se enfrenta al parcialmente formado Dios, matándolo. thumb|left|230px|Heather vomita el feto de Dios. Hay tres posibles finales: La primer partida otorga el final Normal, en el cual Heather regresa a por Douglas, quien está vivo, y llega a un acuerdo con su pasado y aparentemente vuelve a su vida normal. También vuelve a su nombre original, Cheryl Mason. Las subsecuentes partidas pueden dar lugar (cumpliendo ciertos requisitos) ya sea al final Poseída, donde Heather asesina a Douglas y queda parada mirando a su cuerpo, después de haber sido poseída, o al Final OVNI, donde Harry sigue vivo y le ordena a los Extraterrestres destruir Silent Hill. Debido a que una nota en Silent Hill: Homecoming afirma que Douglas Cartland expuso a La Orden, el final Normal puede ser considerado el verdadero. ''Silent Hill: Revelation'' thumb|200px|Heather en la película. Heather Mason aparece en la película de 2012, Silent Hill: Revelation, interpretada por Adelaide Clemens. Al igual que su contrapartida de juego, ella ha pasado mucho de su vida ocultando de La Orden con su padre, y es una encarnación de Alessa Gillespie. Las diferencias notables son que Heather sólo contiene la parte buena del alma de Alessa (Dark Alessa/Memory of Alessa es el lado oscuro), su nombre real es Sharon Da Silva, y tiene un romance con Vincent Cooper, una versión juvenil de Vincent Smith en Revelation. Creación del personaje Los primeros bocetos de Heather la retrataban como un personaje "inocente". El equipo de desarrollo se dio cuenta de que ella parecía demasiado "agradable" y por lo tanto Heather fue inspirada en las modelos Sophie Marceau y Charlotte Gainsbourg para darle una actitud. En este punto, Heather fue una combinación de masculinidad y feminidad. Shingo Yuri, el diseñador de personajes, imaginaba a Heather usando pantalones vaqueros. Sin embargo, los miembros del equipo femenino de Team Silent pensaron que Heather debía mostrar sus piernas para tener una apariencia más femenina y esto convenció a Yuri. A Heather se le fue dado su atractivo sexual de una manera muy discreta. El cabello de Heather fue muy debatido. Inicialmente, su cabello era más natural y menos elaborado, pero los miembros del equipo femenino pensaron que el cabello rizado sería más adecuado para una chica joven. A Heather se le fue dado cabello corto debido a la conveniencia de los videojuegos: habría tomado más poder de procesamiento de la consola PlayStation 2 para crear un cabello largo realista. En su lugar, los diseñadores del juego utilizaron el poder de procesamiento para aumentar el número de monstruos. También es de notarse que el pelo corto tiene la ventaja de ser más práctico en situaciones peligrosas. http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/sh3/chara/boh_01.html Un aspecto notable de Heather es su relativo realismo en términos de diseño de personaje y personalidad, ya que pese a experimentar un nivel de atractivo sexual, los defectos en su cuerpo son observables. Tras un vistazo más de cerca, se pueden ver pecas en su rostro, brazos y piernas; ella muestra tener un físico femenino, aunque no uno de sexualidad abierta, caracterizando su simbolismo de la masculinidad en la feminidad. Ella además no posee el estilo de comportamiento arquetípico de "damisela en apuros", a diferencia de las representaciones comunes de las mujeres en los videojuegos, aunque esta es una personalidad comprensible y necesaria como protagonista. Finalmente, Heather Morris fue la actriz de voz a Heather, a la cual se le dio su nombre. El diseño original de Heather se le fue dado más tarde a Elle Holloway, un personaje de Silent Hill: Homecoming. Apariencia :Nota: Para la lista de códigos que se utilizan para desbloquear los trajes de Heather, véase Silent Hill 3 Secretos y Desbloqueables. thumb|El traje "Royal Flush". thumb|La cara de Heather. Heather tiene el cabello teñido de rubio y cortado en capas. Su cabello es en realidad negro o castaño oscuro, como los de Cheryl y Alessa. Ella viste un suéter blanco con cuello de tortuga naranja sin mangas debajo de un chaleco blanco con capucha, con cuatro bolsillos frontales y una minifalda de mezclilla verde. Ella además lleva botas marrones altas, un reloj de pulsera y una muñequera naranja en cada brazo. Los creadores del juego pusieron mucho empeño y atención en cuanto a cómo "sus ojos Heather le hablaban al jugador", ya que querían transmitir un sentimiento de ira y cansancio. En una entrevista con Shingo Yuri, el diseñador de personajes, él insistió en que quería conservar la esencia de los defectos físicos que se observan en los personajes de Silent Hill, atribuyendo a su atracción y al aprecio por parte del jugador. Shingo continuó diciendo que Heather Mason no fue "ninguna excepción", afirmando que a pesar de que fue retratada como un personaje de carácter fuerte, aún era un adolescente, y sus rasgos faciales fueron instrumentales en retratar una pesada carga de un niño llevándola consigo. thumb|left|175px|Uno de los trajes de Heather, "Dios del Trueno". Después de completar el juego, una nueva opción será desbloqueada en el menú principal que permitirá al jugador introducir códigos para lograr desbloquear trajes alternativos. En la versión de PlayStation 2, muchos de ellos poseen logos de revistas de juegos. La mayoría de los trajes constan de camisetas de diferentes colores y diseños y pantalones vaqueros. Los creadores de Silent Hill 3 también personalizaron algunas camisetas con contenido exclusivos del juego. En Japón, una edición limitada de una camiseta amarilla de Robbie el Conejo salió a la venta en el sitio web de Konami. Un traje interesante de Heather es el de "Dios del Trueno", el cual cambia algunos aspectos de Heather: su cabello es de color plateado, sus ojos son de color azul eléctrico y uno de ellos parece magullado, ella tiene un corte en la cara, sus labios son de color gris, y sus brazos y cuerpo están tatuados. Este traje está inspirado en el dios Raijin de la mitología japonesa. Otro interesante traje alternativo es el Metamórfico", que se obtiene después de introducir el código "PrincessHeart". Se lo puede utilizar mediante el uso de una llave, la cual aparece en el inventario de Heather después de haber iniciado una Nueva Partida Extra. En una satírica escena muy al estilo Sailor Moon, Heather se convertirá en su traje de "La Princesa del corazón". El traje permite el acceso a una poderosa arma con estilo de rayo cuando no se está equipando ninguna otra arma, el "Sexy Beam". Citas * "Él me amo como si fuera su propia hija, aunque no supiera quien o que era exactamente yo." * "¡Pero un Dios nacido del odio nunca puede crear un paraíso perfecto!" * "No sé que clase de infierno me espera ahí, pero no tengo otra elección. No me interesa Dios ni el paraíso. Si ella cree en eso, pues bien, pero no escapara de lo que hizo." Comentario del creador Curiosidades * Heather es hasta ahora la primera y única protagonista femenina en los juegos principales, en lugar de protagonizar una historia paralela o un spin-off. * En promociones iniciales y en la contraportada del juego, se le dio el nombre de Heather Morris, el nombre de su actriz de voz. * Heather hace una aparición en ''Dance Dance Revolution Extreme (otro popular título de Konami) para PlayStation 2 en la canción "You're Not Here". Ella es vista caminando a través de un espacio blanco y vacío, y sentándose en una silla de ruedas. Luego de una escena de ella en el coche con Douglas, se la ve cantando en el interior del centro comercial y apareciendo en varios lugares a través del juego. * De vez en cuando, Heather romperá la cuarta pared concientemente y dará la vuelta al jugador por hacer algunas decisiones incorrectas. * A partir de la mitad del juego, Heather tendra manchada su ropa con la sangre de Harry Mason * "Heather" se convirtió en el segundo nombre de Cheryl en su encarnación de Silent Hill: Shattered Memories. Al igual que la original, Cheryl Heather Mason nació en 1983 en la línea de tiempo de Shattered Memories. * Al igual que Alessa, Heather presenta algunas habilidades sobrenaturales durante el juego, tales como tener una premonición acerca de visitar el Parque de atracciones de Lakeside y detectar los cambios al Otro Mundo. Después de derrotar a Dios, ella también detecta una presencia (el llanto de un recién nacido según el creador Masahiro Ito) que es invisible e inaudible para el jugador. Sin embargo, Heather nunca manifiesta las habilidades oscuras de Alessa, como la telequinesis y la capacidad de matar con su mente. * Si la voz que telefonea a Heather en el vestuario del Hospital Brookhaven es de confianza, su ser completo, Alessa, tiene 31 años de edad en el momento de Silent Hill 3. Sin embargo, la voz más tarde la felicita por su cumpleaños número 24, creando confusión para el jugador. Se puede suponer que, si las edades de Heather (17) y Cheryl (7) se suman, ella tendría 24. Añadiendo la edad de Alessa (14) a la edad de Heather (17) es también de donde proviene lo de 31. * En el Libro Lost Memories, Heather se conoce como "El Loco", el cual es el número 0 (también se podría afirmar que es el número 22) de los Arcanos Mayores en una baraja de Tarot, muy probablemente debido al principal concepto de la carta del Tarot que afirma que el hombre camina despreocupadamente hacia un abismo y que confía en su inteligencia, de una manera similar a la actitud de Heather hacia su destino. * Heather hará comentarios sobre flores o plantas a través del juego, lo cual puede ser una referencia al significado de su nombre: "planta que florece". También hay fotos de flores en su habitación. Cuando su padre fallece, Heather decide colocar un manojo de lirios sobre su cuerpo. Ella además vive en Villa Apartamento "Daisy" (palabra que en inglés significa "margarita"). [[Archivo:BoredHeather.png|thumb|Una aburrida Heather en Book of Memories.]] * Heather hace un cameo en el final humorístico de Silent Hill: Book of Memories. Ella es vista atendiendo el motel. Ella escucha las bromas de los huéspedes sobre Silent Hill, disgustada, hasta que uno de los gerentes le dice que el huésped del apartamento 302 accidentalmente se quedó encerrado. Ella entonces golpea su cabeza contra la mesa y se va. thumb|La clase de personaje de Heather. * Heather es un personaje de DLC en Silent Hill: Book of Memories. * Heather hace un cameo en el final "Sorpresa" de Silent Hill: Downpour. Su chaleco tiene mangas, lo cual es probablemente un guiño a su contrapartida de Silent Hill: Revelation. * Uno de los carteles de Revelation muestra a Heather en una silla de ruedas empujada por una Enfermera, y es idéntica a una de las obras de arte de Heather en Silent Hill 3. Galería ''Silent Hill'' Incubator 1.jpg|El nacimiento de Heather. ''Silent Hill 3'' Arte HeatherMason.png|Heather. off07.jpg|Heather sosteniendo una cañería de acero. off03.jpg|Un primer plano de Heather. Heather Character Artwork.png|Arte de Heather. off12.jpg|Un retrato de Heather. Heatherstanding.jpg|Heather de pie. SH3 qualite 2.jpg|Heather agachada. Heathm.jpg|Heather con una tubería. Heathflash.jpg|Heather con una linterna. SH3 qualite 3.jpg|Heather con una pistola. Heatherjapon.png|Imagen de Heather con una pistola, usada en la carátula japonesa del juego. Heatherchair.jpg|Heather en una silla de ruedas siendo empujada por una Enfermera. HeatherArt.jpg|Heather sollozando debajo de Valtiel. HeatherExtra.jpg|Heather cantando "You're Not Here". Heatherinsubway.png|Heather en la estación de Hazel Street. Heather Photo.jpg|Una foto de Heather en el Centro Hilltop. HeatherEnd.png|Heather junto a la tumba de su padre. Heatherfence.jpg|Heather vistiendo shorts. Sh3save.png|Heather en la imagen de fondo del menú de guardado. Sh3_art_char_31.jpg|Heather en la imagen de fondo del menú de guardado sin el Halo del Sol. Adrenaline_Junkie.png|Heather en el logro/trofeo "Adrenalina a Tope" de Silent Hill HD Collection. Sh3 art char 26.jpg|Heather usando una vestimenta diferente. Sh3 pic 03.jpg|Un fondo de escritorio de Heather. Capturas del juego Heather outside lakeside.jpg|Heather fuera del Parque de atracciones de Lakeside. Heather by the coaster.jpg|Heather en el Parque de atracciones de Lakeside. Heather talking to Douglas.jpg|Heather. Heather mason.jpg|Heather, después de matar al Closer. Vlcsnap-2012-01-12-16h51m07s32.png|Heather en el baño del centro comercial. Never trust tubs.jpg|Heather cerca de una bañera. Girando el grifo causa un cambio al Otro Mundo. Heather.jpg|Heather contesta el teléfono en el Hospital Brookhaven. Tumblr m2lt1xvXUn1qatcfzo1 500.gif|Heather mirando a Valtiel en la capilla. Don't you think....jpg|Heather al final del juego. Estatuas Heatherfigure.png|Figurilla promocional. http://ratio.townofsilenthill.com/#heather-statue 210 sh3 merchandise 01.jpg|Estatua de ToyMonkey. Heather statue.jpg|Figurilla de ToyMonkey. Heatherfig.jpg|Heather con una pistola, el sable brillante, y una tubería. Heatherfig2.png|La estatua de Heather. Heather01.jpg|Heather iluminada por la oscuridad. Heather02.jpg|La cara de la estatua. Heather03.jpg|Heather con la pistola. Heather04.jpg|Heather con la tubería. Heather05.jpg|Heather con el sable brillante. Heather06.jpeg|Vista lateral. Heather07.jpeg|Vista posterior. ''Silent Hill 3: La novela'' Harry cheryl.png|Un Harry de mediana edad tomando la mano de Heather. Necklace.png|Harry dándole a Heather su colgante con Aglaofotis dentro el día de su cumpleaños. HeatherGod.png|Heather enfrentándose al Dios. Arte conceptual EarlyHeather01.png|Un boceto conceptual inicial de Heather. EarlyHeather00.png|La idea de la mirada "inocente" de Heather fue desechada. Sh3 art char sketch 03.jpg|El boceto conceptual de una Heather mucho más madura. Early_concept_art_Heather.jpg|Bocetos conceptuales del cabello y el rostro de Heather. LM-SH3ProductionMaterial009.jpg|Heather en jeans. La idea de los pantalones vaqueros y una chaqueta fue usada más tarde en Elle Holloway. Sh3 art char sketch 08.jpg|Heather mostrando más sus piernas. Heath1.jpg|Los miembros del equipo femenino pensaron que Heather debería de mostrar sus piernas. Heath2.jpg|Nótese que el primer diseño a la izquierda es el que más se asemeja a Heather. Heath3.jpg|Más conceptos de color y esquemas de diseño. EarlyHeather03.png|El cabello rizado se convirtió en el consenso. en:Heather Mason ka:ჰითერ მეისონი Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Silent Hill 1 Categoría:Personajes de Silent Hill 3 Categoría:Personajes de Downpour Categoría:Personajes de Book of Memories Categoría:Personajes controlables Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes vivos Categoría:Manifestaciones